The Literary Romance
by X- JigsawRose -X
Summary: The re-written and edited version of my previous story, 'a literary romance'. Hard working, Isabella dislikes that something is missing from her marriage. Edward Cullen - a man who sparks her curiosity intensely is her new work partner. Can she find a way to remain professional when in the company of this very attractive man? AH.
1. One

_This is the new version of my previous, unfinished fiction 'A Literary Romance'. I loved writing that story and wanted to get back to writing it, again. There aren't too many changes. I hope that you like it._

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. A friend of mine who I met online created the original idea of 'a literary romance' a story of Bella and Edward as a couple of literary agents. I have put this couple into the world inside my head. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved._

~~** The Literary Romance **~~

~~**Bella**~~

"Good morning, Isabella. Here are your messages." I took the post-it from my assistant in the same way, only this time I had a much nicer office. Fortunately I had been able to keep my assistant from my old job; I was careless and a little forgetful at the best of times. Fortunately that was something that didn't come up in the interview process for this position of work.

I quickly replaced the flowers in my vase by my window with the new bunch I had bought for cheap on the way to work this morning. Discarding the old ones into my bin, I sat down on my chair, instantly kicking off my heels and putting on my flats which were carefully hidden under my desk. Not so carefully that I paid the cleaner of the building a big tip for not telling anyone else that they were there, or moving them from their spot. Turning on my computer, I brought up my schedule for the day, instantly liking that there was a busy day ahead. I needed to keep busy; I liked to be distracted from what was going on in my head. I lowered my eyes to the time on the bottom right of the screen; I had a meeting scheduled with my boss in five minutes.

Before I was able to tidy up my desk, to make look a _little_ more presentable, Carlisle had stepped into my office, bearing his usual smile. I placed one of my legs over the other and slouched a little further back into the chair.

"Good morning, Isabella."

"Carlisle, please sit down." I replied gesturing to the vacant chair on the other side of my desk. Carlisle wasted no time in sitting himself down, placing his briefcase next to him on the floor. "I had some trouble understanding your email. It was a little vague. From what could I gather, do you require me to work with my current client as well as someone else?" I asked him. He had emailed me five minutes before he was scheduled to go home last Friday afternoon. I being the newest recruit and a target for unjustified behaviour from representatives higher up originally thought when glancing at the email flashing in my inbox that I was going to get a bollocking of some sort. I was hoping to be deemed wrong.

"Yes, Isabella. I know that this may be a lot to ask of you but I wouldn't have sent the email if I didn't think that you were capable. I mean, if you were to agree then it would mean better sales, more recognition for your own work-"Carlisle began.

"Yes but I don't understand. I have never met this other person. What is her name?" I brought up the email on my computer, knowing that I should have written the name on a posit-it. Or better still learnt it by heart. I was quick to continue speaking as I found it. "Ms Dempster, therefore I lack any possible reason to be successful in this project of yours. I do not have that trust that comes with our relationships with our clients, I am new and therefore I feel that I am unable to fulfil such a task. I am ill-equipped, Carlisle."

"Bella it is not my own personal project. The fact of the matter is, my bosses have been breathing down my neck about putting this together for months, if it is any consolation, I was unsure about the whole thing at the beginning. However after much consideration and a long discussion with both my superiors and Ms Dempster, we managed to come to a mutual ground."

"I see. So what exactly does this project entail?"

"Are you at all familiar with the works of Ms Alexandra Dempster, Bella?"

"How could I not be? Jane Hewer works in the same field. The majority of Jane's time and my own is to ensure that we compete with Ms Dempster with increasing our book sales."

"Ms Dempster, Alexandra that is has requested that Jane collaborate with her on a new book."

"What?" I squeaked.

Carlisle smiled, "It seems that Jane has made quite an impression with Alexandra in regards to her work and seeing as they are both writers who indulge in the world of dating and relationships it seems only right that they work together."

"Wait a minute-"

"Bella I know it will be difficult" Carlisle interrupted "Alexandra does have a higher percentage of sales in comparison to Jane. If we add up the percentages that they make between the two of them separately, by publishing a book together, it could mean a huge boost for all of us."

"Carlisle-"

"You had references from your past employers stating that you were one of the best in the business. By agreeing to take part in this venture, you will have the opportunity to have one of the biggest sales of your entire career. The decision is yours Bella and I cannot make you do it, but answer me this, would you really wish to turn it down, knowing what it could do for your career?"

"Career brownie points are nothing to me, Carlisle. Not when I have only the intentions of my client in mind, that is after all my job, I work for Jane, I represent her. If doing this project ensures that she gain even better sales then of course I will agree but only on those grounds. Jane trusts me and I do not want to let her down."

"I have _both_ of your careers in mind. I also happen to know that Edward Cullen will benefit from this deal, also, if it is to go ahead."

"Edward Cullen?"

"You may remember him in the interview day for this job, he was also applying. He wished to get a promotion as he has been with us longer. Edward represents Ms Dempster."

"Hold on, you wish to team me up with the man who wanted my job but lost out to me? Carlisle, there could be bad blood between the two of us. That will not help this sales boost."

"Well, you have a chance to get to know him, better because I have scheduled a meeting in half an hour in my office with our authors. I should like Edward and yourself to be present as well."

"Is that necessary?"

"No, seeing as you and Edward excel at what you do and complete all that is required of you with the upmost ease and confidence, this meeting does not have to happen. That being said, this is a request for your attendance from _my_ bosses. They wish to have a copy of my own notes that I make on this first meeting."

"Oh I see, so this means that I have no choice and cannot say no. Very well. I will make the necessary calls to reschedule some appointments around. I am assuming that Jane knows about this, I do not have to call her and ask that she be here?"

"It is all taken care of."

I got up from the chair. This is just what I needed, some notes showing my superiors how I do my job. Even though they already have records of what I do with _all _of my clients. There were times like these where I really disliked my job. Carlisle, with a simple bow of his head walked out of my office without another word, as he left I walked to my door and called out to my assistant.

"Leah, could you please write down the contact numbers for the people I am going to meet today? I have to ring them, Carlisle has asked me to attend a meeting and it is something that I cannot miss."

"Of course, I would be happy to ring them for you, myself."

I breathed a sigh of relief; I could kiss this girl on so many occasions for what she does for me. "Thank you, Leah."

As I sat back down at my desk my mind wandered to Edward Cullen. A candidate, one knows out of how many who applied had failed in getting my job and would most probably be holding a grudge about it. Why wouldn't he? I would be disappointed too.

I slammed my head down on my desk as far away from the computer keyboard as I possibly could I had many bruises carrying out the same action in my last job. One of these days, I need to invest in a stress ball, either that or one of those ball contraptions that swing back and forth. I hardly think I would find those relaxing when I really think about it.

I was not in the mood for this meeting. I lifted my head and took my phone off of the desk. My husband, Jacob had made a routine of texting me at work but today, he had left me high and dry. I have been married to him for two years and if I am being honest with myself, there was nothing I could remember about our time together that made me truly happy. Not a memory, not one thought that overrules all the bad things that have happened in life. Not one time where nothing in your life makes sense than the love you hold for another person. Nothing else seems to make sense because there are only the two of you living in the world. I wanted to feel like that with Jacob and I have tried to be completely happy with him but there is always something missing. That something is not something that will be found in the arms of another man because I made a commitment to Jake when I accepted his proposal of marriage. For better or for worse I would be there for him. How can you explain to your husband that there is a small part of you that knows that your marriage is unfulfilling?

Right now, I am faced with the same two options. I can say nothing and hope to all the angels in heaven that everything will work out. Or I could talk to Jake openly and honestly about how am I feeling and pray that he will not walk out the door and leave me.

I picked up my phone and dialled Leah's extension number.

"Leah could you get me a cup of really strong coffee, please?"

"Of course, Isabella."

I hung up the phone and watched Leah get up from her desk. As I was no longer being watched, I reached down and took some Neurofen from my desk drawer, putting the two pills in front of me and putting the others back in the drawer. I waited for the coffee to wash my tablets down with. Yes, perhaps taking painkillers with coffee is not the wisest mover, however, I have a feeling this meeting was going to be the death of me. How I was going to get endure it, without accessibility to pills when stress headaches strike is another thing entirely.

This was one moment where I would ring Jacob to tell him about my apprehensions. However, the way we have both been these past few weeks, we may as well be complete strangers. I loved Jacob and I would die for him. There is no way I am going to moan and complain about the love we have for each other because I know, deep down that Jake loves me too, in his way. We do share a great amount of love, understanding and respect for one other. With that being said, I just can't explain how difficult it is to constantly try and figure out what you have lost in life, where it all went wrong. Why couldn't I be happy? I have a job which pays the rent and I adore doing it, for the majority of the time and I have a husband who I love so much...What the hell is wrong with me?

"Here you go, Bella is there anything else I can get for you?" Leah snapped me out of my thoughts and held out my coffee.

"No Leah, thank you, that will be all" Leah swiftly walked out of my office and I lifted the lid of the takeaway coffee cup from the 'Starbucks' in the building. I pulled out some sugar sachets from my desk. Everything I will ever need is in my desk, even though it was in a desperate need of a clean out.

I swallowed the tablets and put my coffee back on the desk. I rested my head on my arms taking in some much needed breaths. There was a rare chance I'd see to the end of this meeting. I needed a miracle of some kind to have Edward Cullen be reasonable. I don't know why I am assuming he won't be, perhaps not knowing enough about him makes me judge easily. There's something about Edward Cullen. He was handsome in the conventional sense, in the sense that any woman whom has the ability to become aroused will be following him like a moth to a flame. I found something in his eyes, something hidden that questioned whether he was like the person he seemed to be on the outside.

"Whoa, are we feeling the stress already, Mrs Black? It's not even ten am." I shot my head up from the desk and saw Jane standing there smiling at me "Your assistant showed me in, even though I have been in your office a good few times she probably thinks I had forgotten."

"Oh sweet lord, Is it time already?"

"You must not be having too much of a bad morning, you have not had to result to swearing, yet." Jane replied. I stood up from my desk and brushed down the back of my skirt. I took the last swig of my coffee which burnt my throat, but I was too concerned in getting my arse out of my office to really dwell on the pain. There was, after all, important things to be done.

"Is it time, already. How long was I sitting there with my head in my arms?" I grabbed my bag and hauled it over my shoulder; I kicked off my comfy shoes and replaced them with the death heels. The only advantage to them is the fact that they make my short stubby legs look longer.

"Bella...Calm down we have ten minutes left. Anyway, I have to say, it is nice to see that I am not the only one freaking out about this."

"Oh, Jane if only this was just 'freaking out'. I am far beyond freaking out."

"Do you want to sit down for a minute and talk about it?"

"No. I cannot speak about my feelings right now, you know enough to know where that conversation will lead. There isn't enough time in the world to try and understand why I am so screwed in the head." I hobbled over to my door and held it open for Jane to walk past me.

"Ah still no luck with the hubby?" Jane asked, watching me as I closed my door.

"I have tried, Jane...I have tried to forget it all and blame myself for my obvious display of ingratitude. I just don't know what else to do." The two of us passed Leah and starting heading towards Carlisle's office.

"If you do not know what it is you are looking for then there is not much you can do."

"Oh buggar!" I whispered as I pushed the button for the lift.

"Bella...The best thing to do right now is to get through this meeting. We can do this together, just you and me. I mean here I am about to face one of the most successful new writers on the block, one with whom I have to compete with whenever I write down a sentence. I think we are both in for a shock here, one way or another."

"You're right. You're right. I am sorry; I am officially the worst agent in the world aren't I?" I stepped into the lift, pressing down the button for the top floor.

"No. I mean that is, not always" Jane teased and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"What are your thoughts on this whole thing?" I asked Jane as the lift rose.

"We are unadvised to talk about it in detail until we are in the meeting, remember? All I know is that I am going to get star-struck so shake me or do something to help me remember who I am when that happens, okay?"

"No problem, that's my job." I replied, smiling again. "You have nothing to worry about, sweetie...This is not a competition, anymore. It is collaboration and remember that Ms Dempster picked _you _out of thousands of writers in the same genre to work with her. I'd take that as a compliment in itself."

"How do I know she won't cast me aside when she hears my ideas?"

"Jane, Alexandra is not stupid. Meetings can make people nervous, Ms Dempster is a human, and she understands that. Do the very best you can and I will be there with you every step of the way. If she does decide to cast you aside then it is her loss."

"Have you ever met Mr Cullen?"

"Once or twice, only in passing. Carlisle told me that he applied for my job but lost out to me."

"Ooh shit. Won't that be a little awkward?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope Mr Cullen isn't one to hold a grudge."

"He shouldn't if he had any sense at all. Ms Dempster is a five-time bestseller, his payslips alone should be sufficient enough for general happiness."

"You have a point."

The lift rang and the doors opened. I stepped out letting Jane follow, we walked the short distance to Carlisle's office in silence. Carlisle was smiling outside his door when we approached him.

"Bella, Ms Hewer please come in." I let Jane go before me and I followed closely behind her.

On Carlisle's sofa sat a woman not that much older than Jane, she had cherry red hair that shone brightly under the lights above, her complexion fair and flawless. Alexandra Dempster reminded me a little of a china doll. Not in the sense that she could be fragile but on appearance alone she could very well have belonged on someone's shelf as a display item, or a fine treasure of some kind. I suddenly found myself questioning my own appearance, how can someone look so perfect?

"Ms Hewer!" Ms Dempster said politely as she stood up straightening the back of her skirt as she did so. Jane approached her slowly. "I am Alexandra Dempster, you can call me Alex. I can't tell you how much of a pleasure it is to meet you." The two ladies shook hands firmly and sat down next to each other. I, on the other hand browsed the room to look for Alex's representative, but the rest of the office was empty. I turned towards Carlisle, who was still standing by his door.

"Edward will be joining us in a moment." He informed me, sensing what I was about to ask him. I nodded in response and sat down opposite the two writers who were already indulging in quiet chatter amongst themselves.

"Well if I am to call you Alex, then you must call me Jane." It seemed like the two authors were friends already. This project was looking to be much easier than previous ones I have had to deal with.

"Sorry, Carlisle" I turned to see a man walking into Carlisle's office to join us. Sweet Jesus! I was there convinced that Ms Dempster belonged in a display of some kind, but her PR?! Edward looked like he belonged in a museum. I had forgotten just how handsome the man was, suddenly conventional beauty did not seem like a good enough description of him at all.

Mr Cullen could have been the same age as me, perhaps older or younger. His skin was a pale ivory, pale like marble, never had I seen such a skin tone on anyone else before. It almost looked god-like. I remembered his large green eyes that could entice anyone to distraction. His facial definition was flawless, his lips soft-looking and slightly pink. Edward's hair was by far the most attractive trait on him. Like Alex's his shone in the light from the room. What hair products are these people using? I need to get me some of that for my own brown mess.

"That's quite alright, Edward, please have a seat."

I focused on the matter at hand, staying far away from my analysis of this man. My sitting here practically drooling over him, relishing in how handsome he is would only make things worse. I had to be professional. I mean, Jacob always looked at other women so my oogling could be justified. However, I was a married woman and I intended to stay as such. Edward sat down beside me and I scooted over a little more...Disliking the idea of having someone like him almost on my lap.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you're Isabella Black." I was in a daze; I quickly averted my eyes to Jane and Alex, unable to get lost in those eyes. Edward's voice was like velvet. Could this man be at all unattractive in any way? I turned my head back to lock our eyes together and he smiled crookedly…Just when I thought he couldn't be any more of a dream?

"Um...Yes." I stuttered, swallowing down the dryness in my throat.

"Nice to meet you." he held out his hand and I limply brought one of mine out from my lap and held his. Even his skin was soft to the touch.

"You too." I replied.

"Right now that we all know each other, let's get started." Carlisle announced taking a spot in the armchair which was placed to look at all of us.

"I will begin by saying that I would like to, with Jane's help, write a new book for women looking for a love that they cannot find anywhere else. The kind that sweeps you off your feet and takes you to whole new places. Yes, I am aware that this sounds mushy but I would like it to be a kind of romance novel. Romance in a real world."

"Forgive me, Alex but you write about fictional relationships, how will you write about real ones? I am assuming that you have experiences that will contribute to this?" Carlisle asked.

"I want a change. I want to show women and men that there is a love out there, a love that can be close enough to the ones that I have written about before, a magical love, a true love even if they haven't found it yet."

"That sounds great" Jane added.

"Is this just the one book or will it be taken more towards the idea of a series, a number of books?" I asked.

"I want it to be a novel. I want it to be larger than the conventional romance book you see nowadays. This one I want to be more towards the size of what Martina Cole and Danielle Steel produce."

"As long as you can collaboratively see your idea through to the end then I have no issue with it." Edward said.

"So we have come to an agreement." Carlisle ended the topic.

*(An hour later)*

After the meeting had finally finished and after waving Jane goodbye I had gone to the photocopy room to print out the meeting minutes. I needed to fax them over to Carlisle to then pass on to his superiors. I hated modern technology so much, a phone and computer was all that I could manage to use without having the luxury of throwing something out of the window. As the copies printed out the sound of the machine filling the room, I leant against the machine with one arm.

"Hello Mrs Black."

Velvet voice….

That can only mean one thing.

I turned taking my arm off of the machine; I swallowed as I gazed upon him, once more. "Hello Mr Cullen". I greeted him politely keeping my gaze on the floor, wishing that my copies could be done already.

"I am sorry we never had a chance to talk, properly before."

"Oh, there's no problem. I mean, that is not a problem, our clients and-" I broke off suddenly, I was not helping myself as I was babbling stupidly. I was suddenly very insecure about how being in the same room as this man.

"You are aware that I applied for your job, Mrs Black?"

"Bella...Please call me Bella."

"Oh forgive me…Bella, you can call me Edward. Mr Cullen is always a name that I believe to be far too formal between work colleagues. Besides my father bears that name, it suits him better."

"Yes I knew about your applying for the job. I remember seeing you at the interviews…Listen; I cannot say that the best person got the job because I don't know you…So I guess….There's not much else to say…Except that I am very sorry."

"Don't be. I think the best person did get the job. I cannot deny that I believed as such at the time I got the rejecting email from Carlisle. I have done my research and I find you to be a very impressive addition to the building."

"Thank you." I was speechless for the second time this morning.

"You're welcome. So I guess we should get to know each other a little more, seeing as we will be working together now?"

"Yes, I agree that we should." The machine suddenly stopped and I turned away from him, taking the copies out and holding them in both hands.

"I can see that you have other work to do, I hope that we can meet again this week, if not with our clients then just the two of us. I would like to know more about the best in the business." Edward winked, was he flirting with me?

"I would like that. I am sorry that I cannot meet sooner, Edward. I will probably talk with you tomorrow about setting up another meeting, if that is alright?"

"Of course, you have a good day, Bella. What is left of it anyway?"

I watched him walk out of the room and I suddenly wished that my copies had taken longer to print. I had found myself apologising for getting my job and for not meeting a work colleague sooner than he expected me to. I never thought I'd be capable of turning into such a mess in front of a man; I hadn't had this effect placed upon me since I first met Jake. I bit down on my lip, knowing that staring too much at Edward Cullen had broken all my morals in not intentionally looking at another man and allowing him to forget all about the fact that I was married.

I took a large breath in and closed my eyes for a moment. I walked out of the room and into the empty corridor. Things certainly have a way of changing when you least expect them to...I needed to go home. I needed my husband to bring me back to the world where I could form coherent sentences and look somewhat normal.

It didn't take a genius to know that this change in me was all Mr Edward Cullen's doing.


	2. Two

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. A friend of mine devised the idea of 'a literary romance' a story of Bella and Edward as literary agents. They are presently in my head where I hope to work some magic. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved._

_Thank you to the favourites/alerts made so far!_

~~** The Literary Romance **~~

*~Edward~*

"I am _so_ sorry about last night." My best friend, Angie said as she came down the stairs with one of her hands on her forehead. I laughed as I poured myself my morning coffee. I was unable to snap out of the memory of how drunk Angie had been last night and how much she had made me laugh. I had taken her home to my house to sleep it off.

"Hey, no problem. Can I get you some coffee?"

"_Please_." Angie perched at the breakfast bar and rested her head on her hands. "I have never been so embarrassed…How much did I drink?"

"Enough to make me look like a real gentleman, I was too busy enjoying the compliments I was being given every five minutes – I am a man and my ego needs looking after like that."

"Shut up and don't ever tell me what I said…Hey…Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome." I placed a cup of coffee in front of her along with two painkillers, "Listen, I am sorry I can't stay longer, I have a really important meeting this morning. Could you let yourself out?"

"Yeah of course, I owe you a favour…Or maybe five."

"Seven actually, but who's keeping score?" Angie slapped my arm with a smile on her face. I used to spend so much time with her until I landed this job and now we hardly see each other. I missed having her around, we had been best friends since we were children, our parents lived next door to one another. I was fortunate enough to have her move into London. Angie getting a little drunk was an occurrence of which I was used to and she always had my bed to crash in when that happened.

"I miss having someone to go home to. The drink helps me forget that, it makes me numb you know?" I moved to stand behind her and wrapped my hands around her chest, resting my head against hers.

"I know." I replied rocking us slowly from side to side. Angie had recently found out that her husband, Ben was having an affair with one of her good friends. Ben had been the first man in Angie's life, the first man she loved and had sex with. I was adamant that the two of them would be together for the rest of their lives, even though the long-lasting marriages were practically extinct in this day and age. I was sad for her, sad that the only person she had ever been with was Ben and now being single she did not know what to do with herself. The drinking was a slippery slope, however getting drunk had only been a recent occurrence, Angie had found small comforts in having sex with other men but I had managed to stop her before she found herself risking her health. "I'm always here for you, Ang. You know that, right?"

"Yeah I know. I just feel like a burden, going out and getting drunk and having to burden you. I am aware of how busy you are with your job."

"Don't be ridiculous, I will always make time for you." I kissed her forehead and released her, I walked back to the other side of the bar, drinking the last of my coffee. "Use the shower, borrow some clothes if you don't want to wear your dress from last night. Could you use the spare key in the plant pot outside-"

"Yes I will. Don't worry, go to work and be amazing like you usually are." I straightened my tie and walked over to where my briefcase was placed behind my front door. I put on my coat and took my car keys out of the pocket. "Call me later if you need me."

"I will." With a final smile, I walked out of my door and closed it behind me. I climbed into my car and made the usual drive to my work building. Before getting there, I made my usual stop for coffee, lucky to get a discount because the manager is a friend of mine. I needed to be on top form today, I need to meet up with my client. A fantastic new author who has given me a fantastic boost in my job. Not to mention she is a lovely person, as well. Our chats were usually about my relationships, or lack of them. Alexandra made a point of giving me advice about my love-life, I did make a note to remember them if I were ever to fall in love.

I parked my car in the shopping centre car park and made my way into 'Costa', the man behind the counter shooting me a wide smile as he saw me approaching the counter.

"Good morning, Mr Cullen…The usual is it?" he asked, I nodded and took my wallet out of my trouser pocket and took out some change.

"Mr Cullen, I was wondering whether I was going to have to attend this meeting on my own." I heard Alexandra's voice and smiled as she approached me at the counter.

"Hey, Alex." I answered giving the man my change and turning to face her as he made my coffee. "What made you think that?"

"A friend of mine was at the club where Angie was last night, he told me that she had drunk a lot and so I assumed that seeing as she is your best friend you would want to take care of her this morning. I wouldn't have minded of course, I know how much you care about her."

"No, Alex. I wouldn't do that to you, my absence would only make things worse. I have to show everyone that I am on board with this idea."

"Another large cappuccino to go, please?" Alex said to the man as he placed my coffee down. "Have you heard any more details about this meeting?" Alexandra asked taking some cash out of her purse. "No, this meeting was, after all, your choice. Are you still going to present the idea for your new book?"

"I do not need to explain to you how this new project will boost me in more ways than one. You have been my representative for long enough to know that when I put my mind to something, I make it happen."

"Yes I know." I smiled, taking a swig of my drink. "Did you bring your car or shall I give you a lift?"

"Oh a lift would be fantastic, I missed the train this morning and I refuse to pay a second cab fare, it is daylight robbery how much they charge, now."

"No problem." Alex paid for her drink and walked back over to where she had been sitting, she packed away her laptop and picked up both of her bags, I took her drink off the counter and held it in my other hand as we made our way back out to the car.

"Such a gentleman!" Alex commented, once she had put her bags in my car and had taken her coffee from me.

"I try." I replied.

"Jane Hewer is one of the best in the business, so is her LA as I have been made aware." Alex said, making conversation as I drove us to work.

"Yes, I have heard about Isabella Black, Carlisle frequently tells me how fantastic she is. I have never had a chance to work with her, before."

"You better get used to it as I am adamant to have Jane collaborate with me on this book."

"What else have you found out about Isabella?"

"Only that I would be a fool to reject the prospect of having her as a part of my collaboration team. I wasn't interested in anything else because once someone tells you that you will be working with the best you forget about everything else."

What Alex did not know was that I had applied for Isabella's position ignoring all of my superiors' advice about the fact that my getting the job was not set in stone. I did not want the advantage of landing the job just because I had worked here longer, instead I applied like any other person would but was soon reading the rejecting email.

At the time, I blamed Isabella Black who had landed the job after coming from a completely different publishing company. However, she does seem to be making a fine impression to all of our colleagues after being here for such a small amount of time, now I believed that she was the right person for the job.

"I do not need to be told that there is something else that has happened between you and Mrs Black. You are not a discreet person, Edward as much as you might wish to be…It is written all over your face. Care to explain?"

"I applied for her job and lost out to her."

"Wow. Won't that be awkward? Now I think maybe you should have given this meeting a miss."

"No, I was angry with her but it has passed now. Carlisle always walks around with a smile on his face, a smile that, if I landed the job, that I could never give him. Isabella is a fresh new face, we needed that."

"Oh Edward you are too much of a nice guy, sometimes. You make the men I write about look like sappy wimps. How can you be so calm about this?"

"I am a professional, it is my job."

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached into my pocket. I flipped it open once it was in my hand.

"Hello?"

_"Hi sweetheart. It's me. Listen, I need you to come home this weekend."_

"Mum, I am currently driving to work; can I call you back at around lunchtime?"

"_Oh I am sorry, darling. Yes of course, have a lovely day!"_

I hung up the phone and saw Alex looking at me, one of her eyebrows raised.

"If you make another comment about my mum I will have to kill you." I warned her, jokingly, she giggled in response.

"Oh how can someone blame me for thinking that was sweet? I take it you are a mummy's boy, Edward?"

"I am a man who loves his mum, she has done a lot for me, how could I not love her?"

"On that note, let's get ready for this."

Finding my allocated parking space, I pulled up and both of us climbed out of the car, taking our things out as we went.

"How come this building hasn't had a splash of colour yet?" Alex remarked, I locked my car and we made our way down the familiar corridor to the main sets of lifts.

"I don't know, they make enough money so…You got me there." I replied pushing the lift button. "What time is it?"

Alex pulled her sleeve up on her wrist and studied her watch. "We made it in good time, we have fifteen minutes until the meeting begins."

Great."

The lift beeped and Alex and I stepped inside. I pressed the button and stood away from the door clutching my briefcase harder in my right hand. A sudden feeling of nausea and anxiety had come over me in that moment and my throat felt drier than usual.

"Edward Cullen, are you nervous?"

"A little. I haven't stepped foot in Carlisle Owens' office since I got the email that my application was rejected. I was a little angry and demanded an explanation from him. Of course, Carlisle gave me suitable feedback in response remaining so calm about my unprofessional manner. I cannot ever fault him as a boss."

"Are you sure that is it. It doesn't have anything to do with Isabella?"

"Not at all, like I said, I do not hold a grudge anymore, it's all in the past."

"Very well, listen… If you do not want to-"

"Alex...Thank you, but I will be okay. Everything will be fine. Have I ever let you down?"

"No." Alex smiled and I smiled at her in return.

Once the lift reached the floor to Carlisle's office… I allowed Alex step out before me. The walk to Carlisle's office from the lift was extremely short however at this moment in time it seemed to last forever. My stomach clenched harder and harder in anticipation. I was interested in this Jane Hewer, perhaps like Alex she had the ability to be open to new company and social circles? Was I hoping too prematurely and perhaps a little too much to do well in this project, already?

The expectations from Alex's last book had been extensive, she had set an even higher stepping stone as an author in her field. When I had witnessed near to the same performance from Ms Hewer's sales, I didn't know whether to slam my head on the desk or dance around my office.

"Hello Edward, Alexandra." Carlisle greeted us politely standing up from his desk chair as we both walked into his office.

"Hello Carlisle, it's such a pleasure to see you again!" Alex said. The one thing you could always count Alexandra Dempster on is her politeness. Carlisle smiled at her as she held her hand out to him, he wrapped his hand around hers and shook it firmly as he gestured towards his sofas with his other hand. The nausea I felt suddenly became too much...As Alex made herself comfortable on the sofa, I edged towards Carlisle.

"I will be right back, Carlisle, need to make a visit to the toilets."

"Of course" Carlisle answered as I nodded at him as I walked back out of the corridor and into the gentleman's toilets opposite his office. These toilets were the most hygienic and well-presented of the other ones in the building, hardly surprising as the second highest worker in the building used them the majority of the time.

I squinted as the bright lights from the toilets shone through the depths of both my eyes. I leant over the sink and took slow, deep breaths. I could not fathom what the matter with me was. I had always been professional at my job and never been so anxious about other meetings before. What was it about this one? Why was this one proving to be the one where I lose all sense of why I was hired here?

I reached down and turned on the tap, pouring some water in both of my hands and splashing it over my face. The cold temperature making me feel a little bit better. I took some more water and rubbed the back of my neck before turning the tap off, completely.

I rolled my shoulders and neck a couple of times before I walked out of the toilets. Carlisle was no longer at his door anymore which could only mean that they were all waiting in there for me.

"Sorry, Carlisle" I said loudly walking through Carlisle's doorway and looking out to into the room before me.

Alex was sitting beside a woman, who must have been Ms Hewer. Ms Hewer looked around the same age as Alex. I couldn't see her face, however because her back was staring at me. Alex shot me a glance that eased my apprehensions. I was familiar with that look. It was the look that told me she was confident in her choice of co-writer for her new book. I was thankful that I knew enough about my client to know that already she was happy, less than ten minutes in.

I shifted my gaze to the other sofa.

_Oh!_

The only other woman in the room, Isabella Black was looking my way. I was suddenly in awe of her, I felt as if the wind had been kicked out of my chest entirely. I was unable to form words at how amazingly beautiful she was. Isabella had long, shiny, chocolate brown curly hair with large eyes to match. Those eyes…Eyes that anyone could find themselves lost in. 'Speaking eyes', the kind that show what a person is feeling at any moment in time. I could tell that she was a little nervous, probably as nervous as I was. I moved my eyes down slightly, taking in her physical body. Isabella had a figure that most men would die for. Perfectly proportional and curves in all of the right places. I saw her eyes drop to the floor, immediately I was feeling like the biggest idiot for staring at her. No wonder she felt uncomfortable. I snapped myself out of my head and cleared my throat. What kind of impression would I give to Isabella if I spent the whole meeting staring at her?

I sat down next to Isabella, swallowing down the dryness in my throat. I felt her edge away from me a little. I could understand why she had done so, skin to skin contact was definitely not the best idea right now...Seeing as I had already made her feel like a piece of meat.

"I'm Edward Cullen, You're Isabella Black" I said, hoping to make her feel at ease at how I have just reacted to her. Isabella seemed dazed for a moment, she seemed to be thinking intently about something, I watched as her eyes looked over to Jane and Alex for a moment before coming back to gaze at me.

"Um...Yes" she babbled in reply. _God those eyes!_

"Nice to meet you." I added holding my hand out to her; perhaps a hand shake would help.

Isabella took her hand in mine limply and shook it once before taking her hand swiftly out of mine. "You too" she replied.

"Right now that we all know each other. Let's get started." Carlisle announced loudly sitting in his armchair and interrupting us all away from our individual conversations. I breathed an inward sigh of relief…Thankful that the awkwardness between Isabella and I would be removed by speaking of professional matters.

"I will begin by saying that I would like to, with Jane's help, write a new book for women looking for a love that they cannot find anywhere else. The kind that sweeps you off your feet and takes you to whole new places. Yes, I am aware that this sounds mushy but I would like it to be a kind of romance novel. Romance in a real world." I had already known about this idea and Alex knew that as her agent, I was completely on board with it. I could not doubt her abilities as a writer and her fan base had grown so much in such a short amount of time, I sensed that any new project would benefit us at this moment in time with Alex's high popularity rate.

"Forgive me, Alex but you write about fictional relationships, how will you write about real ones? I am assuming that you have experiences that will contribute to this?" Carlisle inquired, already making some notes on his usual pad of paper.

"I want a change. I want to show women and men that there is a love out there, a love that can be close enough to the ones that I have written about before, a magical love, a true love even if they haven't found it yet."

"That sounds great" Jane added. I could already see that these two were going to make a nice team. I did not feel as nauseous anymore.

"Is this just the one book or will it be taken more towards the idea of a series, a number of books?" Isabella asked, her voice sounding even lovelier when she wasn't so riddled with nerves.

"I want it to be a novel. I want it to be larger than the conventional romance book you see nowadays. This one I want to be more towards the size of what Martina Cole and Danielle Steel produce."

"As long as you can collaboratively see your idea through to the end then I have no issue with it." I finished thinking that I should contribute something to the meeting instead of gawking at the beauty sitting next to me.

"So we have come to an agreement." Carlisle ended the conversation with a final scribble to his pad.

*(An hour later)*

The meeting went surprisingly well. The only thing that was bothering me was how much of an idiot I had been to Isabella. By gawking at her I was worried that I may have made her feel embarrassed. I feared that she would always feel inadequate around me. It was not worth jeopardizing our work relationship before it had even begun. I was on my way back to Carlisle's office when I heard the sound of a distant buzzing coming from the photocopy room. I headed to the door and stopped in the doorway. I saw Isabella at the machine at the far end of the room with her back to me.

"Hello Mrs Black." I said and watched as she slowly turned to face me; her eyes fell to the floor.

"Hello Mr Cullen" she replied.

"I am sorry we never had a chance to talk, properly before." I added, trying to make those beautiful eyes meet mine once more.

"Oh, there's no problem. I mean, that is not a problem, our clients and-" Isabella stopped talking; I wanted to smile at how adorable she looked when she babbled. I decided to nip the situation in the bud.

"You are aware that I applied for your job, Mrs Black?" I walked a little closer towards her.

"Bella...Please call me Bella."

"Oh forgive me…Bella, you can call me Edward. Mr Cullen is always a name that I believe to be far too formal between work colleagues. Besides my father bears that name, it suits him better." _Oh why did I have to say that? _

"Yes I knew about your applying for the job. I remember seeing you at the interviews…Listen; I cannot say that the best person got the job because I don't know you…So I guess….There's not much else to say…Except that I am very sorry." I was taken aback by her apology, she had nothing to apologise for if anything I was the one who needed to apologise for being so angry with her at the time. Even though Isabella had never witnessed this, I hated how I was quick to blame her when if anything she had proven that I was the one who was unqualified for such a position.

"Don't be. I think the best person did get the job. I cannot deny that I believed as such at the time I got the rejecting email from Carlisle. I have done my research and I find you to be a very impressive addition to the building." I wasn't lying. I had taken the opportunity to research the woman who was deemed more impressive than I and was proven wrong just by glancing at her previous experience.

"Thank you." Bella replied, giving me the hint of a small smile.

"You're welcome. So I guess we should get to know each other a little more, seeing as we will be working together now?" I hoped that the need to know her more was not to her a kind of ploy for a hidden motive, I was not stupid as to see the wedding ring on her finger.

"Yes, I agree that we should." The machine suddenly stopped and she turned away from me, taking the copies out and holding them in both her hands, she turned back once more.

"I can see that you have other work to do, I hope that we can meet again this week, if not with our clients then just the two of us. I would like to know more about the best in the business." Edward winked, hoping that she found the humour in my comment.

"I would like that. I am sorry that I cannot meet sooner, Edward. I will probably talk with you tomorrow about setting up another meeting, if that is alright?"

"Of course, you have a good day, Bella. What is left of it anyway?" I smiled again, instantly feeling better for having spoken more with her and walked out of the room.

Instead of heading to my office, I went to my car.

Once I was inside, I pulled out my phone.

I needed to call my mother back.


	3. Three

_I have managed to update twice today. As I may be busy for the rest of the week with University work._

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. A friend of mine devised the idea of 'a literary romance'; I hope to re-work some magic. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved._

~~** The Literary Romance **~~

*~Bella~*

"Hey sweetheart!" Jake called out to me as I closed the front door, I was strangely relieved to be able to take off my coat and put my handbag down. I was exhausted, after the meeting this morning I was working non-stop until five thirty. Due to my attendance in the meeting I had to double the amount of appointments just to break even with my schedule. I threw my bag down and took off my coat putting my car keys in one of the pockets once it was hung up behind the front door.

"How was work?" Jake asked as he approached me. I said nothing in response, just sighed deeply and wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders putting my head closely to his chest. I breathed in his scent, he smelt of sun lotion which wasn't surprising seeing as he was doing outside jobs on cars at the moment as it was the warmer season.

"Tiring." I eventually answered. Jake chuckled above me, his chest rose and fell, his hands would in my hair taking out the pin that I had put in after my meeting to keep my long locks out of my face. I felt it fall on my shoulders and back. "How was your day?"

"Business is great. I mean, since I have employed Seth, which was the best decision I ever made. I mean he may be young but, the man is impressive."

"Jake that's great, but didn't Seth say he wanted to have the day off, today?"

"Oh yeah…Well he did but then he offered to work today if I rescheduled him another day off. It happened this morning. Sorry I couldn't call by the way, we were swamped."

"That's okay."

"I think a bath is in order." Jake quickly changed the subject releasing me but keeping his hands on my shoulders. "An early night for you, I think….Possibly along with one of my famous hot chocolates that I know you love so much?" I hummed in contentment as I took both his hands off my shoulders and into mine. I was used to Jake being attentive but I was always waiting for the moment where he became distant with me, or edgy about a certain topic. I knew him well enough to know when I am being avoided, when I first met Jake he could not do enough for me. Now, I was beginning to feel like his tentativeness was a chore for him. Something that he had to do because we were married.

"Sounds great." I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead before releasing him and walking up the stairs to our bedroom. Something wasn't right with Jake, his behaviour was slightly odd, perhaps it was paranoia on my part…I had done my fair share of putting a face on and I hated that I had to do it because I wanted to spare his feelings.

I gasped when Jake grabbed me from behind me on the stairs and lifted me in his arms to carry me up the stairs the rest of the way. He placed me on our bed steadily. I saw his biceps clench and release, Jake was proud of his body, like he had every right to be. I was a lucky woman to find such a handsome man as him. Jake lifted up one of my feet as I sank in our duvet at the bottom of our bed.

"Am I not allowed to lift a finger, now?" I teased as Jake slid off one of my heels and rubbed my foot gently.

"You are exhausted and I hate these heels, Bella. I don't care what you say about your legs looking longer, I love your legs as they are, your poor feet must be sore. Why do you have to wear them, anyway?"

"It's all a part of the job description. Painful feet make you work faster." I answered as Jake took off my other shoe and gave my other foot the same attention as the other. I was tempted to lay back further on the pillows and have him keep massaging my feet. Jake knew one of my favourite spots to be touched were my feet, he made it his duty to take advantage of this as much as he wanted.

This must be my paranoia, how can someone who has a husband like mine be unhappy? I had no right to moan or complain. It was moment like these where I felt like a bad wife. Jake got up from the floor and lifted me up into his arms again, self-conscious about being heavy, I fell limp, like a ragdoll. Jake placed me down and covered my eyes with his hands as we got to the door of our bathroom on the landing.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked as he edged me in darkness forwards a few steps.

"Trust me, Bella" he whispered in my ear, we came to a stop. "Ready?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded. Jake released his hands and I blinked furiously to make sure I could see clearly, again.

The bathroom was done up to perfection. A candle was placed in every empty corner and space as well as around the bottom of the corner bath. There was a strong smell of strawberry aroma filling the air which came from incense sticks that Jake had put on top of the cabinets above the sink. The water in the bath was filled to the rim with bubbles. The little popping sounds louder with the silence in the room.

"Did you want me to put on some music?" Jacob whispered. I turned to him, fighting back tears at how ungrateful I was. I could not speak with him about my feelings because he was always proving that they were unnecessary, today all coherent words were taken from me by Edward Cullen and I come home to find that my husband wants to look after me in the best way that he knows how.

"I love you." I whispered and stroked his cheek with one of my hands; Jake smiled proudly as he leant his cheek into my hand.

"You take as much time as you need. Your hot chocolate will be ready when you get out." Jake informed me as he kissed my hand and walked out of the bathroom. The door closed and I was left in the sweet, romantic and warm atmosphere of the bathroom. I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

Before I fell to the floor completely, I took my clothes off and took my towels off of the radiator; I put them on the floor beside the bath mat. I slowly lowered myself into the hot water, taking some time to get used to the heat before emerging completely under the bubbles. I tilted my head, wetting my hair and closed my eyes, my head surrounded in the warmth of the water.

_"I am Edward Cullen...You are Isabella Black"_

I opened my eyes quickly to forget the thought and was fortunate enough to come face to face with Jake who was leaning over the bath and was watching me. His eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

"How long have you been kneeling there?" I whispered.

"Only a few minutes…Do you feel any better?"

"A little." I brought my hand out from underneath the water to touch his arm. He entwined one of his hands in my mine. "Come in with me, Jacob?" I whispered, needing to be closer to him. Needing to be surrounded in him. Jake did not answer; instead he stood up and discarded his clothes before climbing in the bath. I used my arms to lift myself up to sitting, resting my hands in my lap under the water, I studied him.

"What is it?" Jake asked scooting himself closer to me.

"I'm just thinking about work stuff." I answered.

"Come here." Jake took my hand and swivelled me around in the bath. I rested my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers along my arms. "Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear "whatever it is, I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you" I whispered, titling my head further back on his shoulder. Jake moved his head down and kissed up the right side of my neck. _Oh Jake, I love you. You have no idea how much. _I melted against his chest completely pushing my neck further against his mouth.

After about an hour, both Jacob and I, cold due to the temperature of the water, got out of the bath. I wrapped myself in my towel and Jake, once he had adjusted his own towel around his hips, lifted me up again and took me into our bedroom. He lay me down gently on top of the mattress in the same way as earlier and he was about to stand up when I lifted myself up a little from the bed and reached my hand out. I held onto his towel and pulled him down on top of me. I instantly realised how much I had missed feeling his weight on me. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. Apologising inwardly how I had ever doubted his feelings for me.

Jacob lifted himself, resting his weight on his arms and responded enthusiastically to my kiss. Tantalizingly, his tongue caressed my own, my toes curled in response. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me as close as I could.

"Bella" he released my lips, I wrapped my lips around his again, a little more forcefully. I lifted my torso up higher, my towel falling down, our skin meeting. Jacob disconnected our mouths and looked down at me.

"You're tired, sweetheart." he whispered. I shook my head and was about to pull him down to me again when Jake took one of his hands off the mattress to stroke my cheek. "We will do this tomorrow night, Bella…Just sleep."

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Sleep, baby." He gently climbed off of me and walked out of the room, I forged around on the mattress for my towel, once I had found both ends I quickly covered myself back up, my chest heavy.

*~Edward~*

I couldn't I get Isabella out of my mind. I drew in my sketchbook needing to find some distraction but, like trying to play more of my piano earlier this was not working, either.

"Edward Cullen" I gasped and shot up to find my best friend, Angie staring back at me.

"Angie, hey…What's wrong?" I exclaimed closing my pad and putting it down next to me on my bed.

"Sorry, I used the spare key…I didn't want to go out again, seeing as I made such a fool of myself last night. If you're too busy then I can go, though." Angie folded her arms across her chest.

"Of course, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really, what about you? How did the meeting go in the end?" Angie asked as she climbed onto the bed, crossing her legs underneath her. I could only run a hand through my hair, unable to answer.

"Was it tough?"

"No not really I just found out that I painted Isabella Black in the wrong light. I mean I knew she was good at her job but I did not have her down as a quiet person. I mean she could barely look me in the eye, hardly surprising seeing as I was stuck staring at her for god knows how long."

"Ah there's the Edward I know and love! Staring at girls and making them feel inadequate."

"I felt terrible about it, Ang. I'd hate to damage our working relationship. I mean that has to be some sort of a record, making a wreck of something in the first meeting."

"Oh, Edward, you shouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure Isabella won't be thinking about it anymore. Tomorrow is a new day after all." Angie said placing one of her hands on my knee.

"This woman got the job that I applied for. Already, to her I must hold a grudge because of that. I tried to make it clear that there was never going to be an issue about that to come between us."

"What is it that you guys are working towards, again?"

"Alex's new book...She is teaming up with Jane Hewer, Isabella's client to co-write a new romance novel."

"That sounds exciting."

"This woman must be a real beauty if she is clouding up your mind, this much! I can't remember the last time a woman has had this effect on you."

"How is it that you know so much?" I fell back, resting my head on my bed frame.

"I have been your best friend for years, Edward. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever considered the possibility of finding someone to spend the rest of your life with. I mean finding the kind of relationship that Ben and I had?"

"No…I could not be as lucky to find a woman who means as much to me as Ben meant to you. As Ben _still_ means to you, as much as you attempt to deny it."

"What makes you so sure that it won't happen for you Edward?"

"I don't give it too much thought to be honest. I don't feel the need to."

Angie moved closer and lay down beside me on the bed and pulled the pillow from underneath the duvet to rest her head on. "What exactly were your plans for this evening, before I rudely interrupted you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Any ideas about what the book will end up being about?" Angie asked as she moved to lie on her back, her eyes focused on the ceiling above us.

"A real-life romance, something different from the fictional relationships she has written about, before, I do not need to know too much about what the book will be about. I just need to be kept in the loop; my job is mainly to get them sold."

"Fair enough...How's your family?"

"Mum rang me today; she wants me to go home to see them at the weekend."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes. I missed the last time mum wanted me to go and see them all because of work commitments. Anyway, dad gets annoyed when I can't see them; I never know the reason why."

"Your dad misses you. He must miss all of you...I mean, you are all living away from home and doing different jobs and aiming for different lives. It seems natural that he would want to spend as much time with you all as possible at times when you can all meet."

"Wow…I had never really thought about it that way."

"Your father doesn't mean to be annoyed; he is just disappointed that he can't see you more often."

"Thanks, Ang. Hey you want me to put on a movie?"

"Yes but it's my choice this time."


	4. Four

_I managed this one more update before next week! My essay was proving too much and I needed the break._

_Hope everyone has a great rest of the weekend, if you're in England let's hope the sun keeps shining for us!_

~~** The Literary Romance **~~

~~**Bella**~~

After a restless night's sleep, I woke before the alarm and got up from the bed. I instantly went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned on the shower and discarded my night clothes, stepping under the hot spray enjoying the warmth of the water. I placed my face under the spray and closed my eyes. I did not know what had happened between Jacob and I. Last night when he had climbed into bed I was already fast asleep, he did not come and see me after we were about to make love at all and I could not help but feel a sense of rejection.

I was at a crossroads; I couldn't fathom why Jacob was blowing so hot and cold with me. One minute he is attentive and kind, the man I fell in love with and the next minute we may as well be strangers sitting in the same room. I was trying to make a choice between asking him to be honest with me or, taking matters into my own hands and trying to find out some information from Seth. Seth is the one Jake has been around the most aside from me, he might know of something that I don't.

I took some time in the shower, liking that I wasn't pressured to get into work on time. After feeling thoroughly relaxed and clean I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my hair up in my other towel and turned on the fan before leaving the bathroom. Jake was still asleep when I got back to the bedroom. I quickly got dressed in my underwear and took my dressing gown from the back of our bedroom door. I slowly opened up the wardrobe, taking out the hairdryer from the one of the shelves and closed it…Not wanting to wake Jake, I tiptoed out of the bedroom.

Once I got downstairs, I sat on the sofa and plugged the hairdryer in. This was a new thing for me, drying my hair in a place besides my bedroom but I couldn't deny how nice the house was when it was quiet. The rest of the street hadn't awoken, only the sound of the birdsong outside comforted me as I turned on the hairdryer.

I was taking the plug out of the hairdryer when I heard Jake coming down the stairs. "Bell, what are you doing?"

"I was drying my hair; I didn't want to dry it in our room." I replied wrapping the cable around the hairdryer and hanging my towel on one of my arms.

"It's still early, Bella. Come back to bed will you?"

"No…I feel like going out for a walk, actually. Could make the time go faster." I passed him and headed up the stairs, the weight on my chest was still there from last night. I didn't like how Jake had made me feel, even if he argues that he unintentionally meant to do so. I put away the hairdryer and busied myself with taking out my tracksuit bottoms and a long shirt and putting them on. "Bella, since when have you been walking in the morning?"

"I used to jog in the mornings. I haven't done that in a while…Or that being said, I could join the gym. Give me something do for a couple of hours in the day."

"Bella, what is going on?" Once I was dressed, I turned to face him. He looked utterly confused.

"Nothing is going on. I just don't want to go back to bed, I'm awake now."

"Then read a book or something, Bell don't take a walk this early in the morning." I took my iPod off my bedside table and sat down on the bed, putting on my trainers. "Bella, if this is about last night…I'm sorry, you were tired and I didn't want to exhaust you further."

"It's okay, Jake."

"How about if we go out for dinner tonight, just you and me?"

"I don't get paid until Friday; can we do something, then?" I replied, tying up the last trainer.

"Well then, how about we stay in tonight?"

I lifted my head to him, there was a plea to his voice and I did not like how it sounded. I felt like I was being unreasonable in putting off being with Jake but the truth was that I needed some time alone. I wanted some quality time alone with my thoughts and with my busy work life the only time that I could do that was when I exercised. "Jake, we will do something on Friday, okay? I am working late tomorrow night and I have to wait and see what I am doing on Thursday night."

Jake, saying nothing approached me, kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands. "I am really sorry, Bella. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

Jake paused for a moment, his eyes bore deep into mine, he took a breath and took my hands in his "I think we should have a baby."

~~**Edward**~~

I poured some water from the kettle into my large coffee mug due to the fact that I hadn't slept a wink last night. I love her but, Angie snores like a hungry pig. After stirring the coffee with a teaspoon, I picked up my phone which was vibrating on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"_Hi sweetheart it's me, how is everything going?"_

"Everything is fine, mum. How is everyone?"

"_Alice is still on holiday with Jasper, they will be returning tomorrow night, no doubt your sister will bombard me with the amount of pictures she's taken."_

I smiled, knowing just how persistent my sister could be when she put her mind to it. "Sounds like everything is alright with them, then. What about Emmett?" Mum had told me that Emmett and Rosalie who had been together for five years had separated. My older brother was not a sharing kind of person, not even with our mum and I only got news of him through her. Emmett had not called me for a couple of weeks but that wasn't enough time to cause me any kind of concern.

"_I don't know, darling. He's burying himself in work and has moved back into his old room. I'm glad that you can catch up with him at the weekend, we can all be together."_

"Yeah, me too. How's dad?"

"_Excited to have his family coming back together, he has been really busy at work recently and may have to go to Europe for a week or so soon but that is not set in stone, yet. Listen, my darling I have a busy week ahead and may not have the time to ring you, again. Take care and I will see you at the weekend, I love you."_

"I love you, too mum."

"Morning cupcake!" Angie sang as she walked into kitchen, "Oh you look awful…Did you sleep at all?"

"It's no big deal" I gave her the second cup of coffee and sat down at the bar opposite her.

"Was that your mum?"

"Yeah, I was asking her about Emmett."

"There you were thinking Ben and I should have stayed together forever but your brother and Rosalie were concrete in the stone. I wanted them to grow old together and Rosalie used to be a bitch with me when we first met."

"Rosalie is like that with everyone, Emmett understood her better than anyone else."

"I wish there was something I can do for him, we do not have the same relationship we used to. I do miss the way the three of us used to be sometimes, especially Emmett's bear hugs they could melt the hardest hearts." She reached over and took my hand in hers. "He's going to be okay, Edward, your family have incredible strength. Emmett just needs time by himself; I mean being without Rosalie is something that he has never had to get used to. It's like me not going home to Ben now; I do not ever know what to do with myself."

I smiled, "I know…It's a shame guys can't be as close as girls, I could be there for Emmett more but we have never had that relationship as brothers." I squeezed Angie's hand in mine, "you will get used to being single, again. You just need to get back on the scene."

"Ugh, that doesn't sound too good to me right now. However, I do need to spend an entire night in our bed sometime, especially as I will eventually outstay my welcome here."

"You could never do that."

"Aw, well you're too nice to ever disagree with me." Angie finished her coffee and hopped off of her stool. "I am going to take one last shower and go and enquire about that vacancy in Waterstones. Who knows I could have a job surrounded by books and get to see you when Alex has book signings." Angie patted me on the shoulder before walking up the stairs, I rested my head in my hands knowing that it was too early to start getting ready for work. Taking my coffee, I moved away from the kitchen and sat down on the sofa in the living room. I turned on the TV hoping that some awful morning talk show could bore the time away until I had to put my suit on.

~~**Bella**~~

I couldn't determine how long I had been silent for. I had no idea Jake was going to say anything like that and I had no pre-conceived response to this particular area of conversation. Children had never been completely off my radar but with my job being so busy, the hours were not flexible enough to accommodate taking care of a child. My father had been a single parent when my mum died when I was only three, I had first-hand experience of how difficult dad found it to balance his time in work and with me. I was left with many babysitters and child-minders and I was determined to never have such dependency on those things when I became a mother. I would have saved enough money aside to be able to work part time and spend enough time with my baby at the same time. It seemed like the most logical approach to becoming a mum.

"Please say something, Bell." I sighed shaking my head.

"Jake, I can't make that commitment right now…I mean look at the hours that we work and what with this new project coming up I will be swamped at work enough for the both of us. It would not be fair to bring a baby into this environment."

"Bella, I can move my hours around if you can't. I mean I can stay here and you can work if it will make you feel better about it. Who says it has to be the mum that stays at home?"

"Then I will be the parent that our child never got to see. My baby will grow up despising me for not being around enough, do you really want that for me?"

"We can have our own baby; give your father and my parents a Grandchild."

"Your sister already has two children."

"She has had daughters; maybe we can give my parents their first Grandson."

"Jake, I can't continue talking about this. I'm sorry, you've caught me off guard and, to be honest we haven't been married that long. I have not had the chance to contemplate the idea of making a family or how we will cope in raising a child. My only wish is to earn enough money right now, make our savings account larger so that we can then have the chance to give our baby everything they will ever need."

Jake's eyes lowered to the floor. I witnessed the sadness in them and I felt nauseous at the fact that I had caused him to feel like that. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just seeing Seth's girlfriend pregnant, I just thought…" Jake stood up and folded his arms to his chest "I mean they are not even married so if anything I knew that you and I would have a better chance…Enjoy your walk, anyway." Jake turned away and walked up the stairs.

I immediately stood up, grabbed my keys and headed out of the door. I needed to get out; I needed to understand what had brought this on in Jake. I needed to be alone.

**(Two Hours Later) ***

"Good morning, Bella!" Leah greeted me as I approached her desk. Her smile made for a lovely temporary distraction from the over activity of my mind.

"Hello Leah, any messages?"

"None as of yet, Miss Hewer arrived around fifteen minutes ago, I asked her to make herself comfortable in your office until you arrived."

"Thank you very much. Listen Leah, this may seem like an odd request but I would like you to go and make yourself a coffee and stretch your legs, take a break…We have a busy day ahead of us and I need my assistant to be on the ball."

Leah smiled widely and nodded her head, standing up from her chair almost immediately. I passed her and opened the door to my office, Jane was fiddling with the flowers I had brought yesterday and had looked up to me as she heard the door open.

"Oh Jane, I am sorry…I did say that I'd be here at eight forty five didn't I?"

"Oh Bella, don't worry. Besides looking at those bags under your eyes you look like you have had a lot on your mind in the last twenty four hours." I sat down at my desk slouching against the back of my computer chair. "No amount of makeup can hide those, Bella. Tell me, what's happened?"

"It's Jake. You know how I had suspicions about the way he has behaving, blowing hot and cold?"

"Yeah" Jane replied as she sat down opposite me.

"This morning he tells me that we should have a baby."

"That doesn't sound so bad, Bella. He's your husband after all, don't you want a family?"

"Of course I do. I just know that I'm not ready right now. I mean, last night he was about to have sex with me and I can't tell you how much I wanted that, Jane. I need Jake to be closer with me, when we first got married we never used to be able to keep our hands off one another and now, something's happened. Jane, believe me I wish I could place the blame on paranoia and the fact that I get screwed up in the head occasionally. Somehow the more I think about it, the more I am adamant that it's not me."

"Have you ever spoken to Jake about it?"

"I go and ask him about it and he changes the conversation completely or he says he has to make a phone call. Jake's been making a lot of calls lately, Jane."

"Oh Bella, is there anything I can do?"

"No thank you, Jane. Thanks for listening, anyway. Do you know if Alex has arrived already with Edward?"

"No, I came up here as soon as I entered the building."

"Oh yes, you hate to wait around don't you?"

"I only wait around for the people that matter the most to me, my parents, my dogs and you."

I smiled as I scanned through my email box, hoping to find something to distract me and put my my mind on my work.

"So are you nervous about today at all?" I asked Jane closing the email window and averted my eyes to the picture of Jacob and I on our wedding day next to my computer.

"Not really. Alex has been really fantastic and supportive to me, Bella. We both have high hopes for this book."

"That's good, you should have high hopes, I know we do!"

"I know, and I am grateful."

"You have always sold books but now, with the opportunities this book will give to your career, I am no longer afraid that people won't recognise your true potential because you will prove it when you do write with Alex."

"Well thank you." Jane replied with a small laugh, "I suppose we should really be making our way down to Mr Cullen's office, now"

"Edward Cullen's office? I thought we were meant to be in Carlisle's again this morning?"

"We were, it was scheduled that way but other things came up and now the office is out of use – did you not know? There was an email sent out?"

"No, that gives me a reminder to go and check that my inbox is working properly. I have gotten used to my emails getting lost in transit. This is going to sound so very highly unprofessional but, do you know where Edward's office is?"

"Yeah, you don't know?"

"I am sorry...I have never been there, before…I have never needed to be there."

"No need to apologise for that, so...You ready?" Jane stood up and hauled her handbag over her shoulder.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, standing up from my own chair and taking my large notebook out from one of my drawers along with a pen and followed Jane out of my office.

"Good morning Jane, Bella...Come in." Jane walked past Edward and went into his office, enthusiastically greeting Alexandra with a kiss and hug. I edged forward for about two steps when sudden nausea hit me. I dropped the notebook out of my arms and ran away from his office into the nearby toilets. I managed to keep a hand firmly on my mouth, releasing it when crouching over the nearest toilet in the safety of a cubicle. I vomited violently, blinking and releasing the tears from my eyes at the shock of it all. I hated to be sick so much. I pulled the chain and sat to the floor lifting my head up and folding my arms across my chest.

"Bella?"

Before I could open my mouth to answer him, Edward had already stood in front of me, I did not have the time to adjust my appearance, suddenly feeling very embarrassed at my current position. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out, the tears still falling down my cheeks. I watched him kneel to the floor – he took a piece of paper from the holder and slowly brought it to my face, he hesitated for a moment before wiping away the tears. "You should get yourself home, why did you not call in sick this morning?" he said as he worked on my face.

"I needed to be at this meeting. I wasn't sick this morning, really I'm okay." I answered keeping my eyes away from his.

"That's not happening. I won't allow it...You need to rest, you look exhausted."

"Please, Edward? I am okay…Truly."

"Bella, I will fill you in on all the details of the meeting tomorrow, if you are well enough to come in but as of right now – I want you to go home and get some sleep."

There was a demand in his voice that instantly made me think twice about fighting against him. Instead, I admitted defeat, nodding twice slowly in response. Edward took the tissue off my face and threw it into the toilet bowl behind me. "Right, let's get you up."

Holding out his hands, I took them and lifted myself up from the floor, he released me as we walked out of the toilets, Edward holding the door open for me. "Shall I call Leah and have her come and fetch you?" He asked as we headed back out into the corridor.

"No...Thank you, I can walk" Edward hummed before running a hand through his hair.

"I will let Jane know what's happened, no doubt she will be worried about you. If there's anything else you need then you can call Leah, she can get a hold of me if necessary. Go home and don't worry about a thing. Carlisle won't know anything. Promise me that you will rest for as long as you need to, Bella"

"Thank you, Edward" I replied, amazed at how kind he was being.

"You're welcome. Oh wait your bag." I watched as he turned away from me and headed back into his office for a moment before heading back out, my bag in his hand. I took it from him and thanked him again before he closed the door to his office, starting the meeting without me.

I did not want to go home but I knew that I couldn't stay around here, knowing that Edward could watch my every move.

With my eyes to the floor, I started to head back home again. My day had finished before it had even begun.


	5. Five

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. A friend of mine who I met online created the original idea of 'a literary romance' a story of Bella and Edward as a couple of literary agents. I have put this couple into the world inside my head. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. 2013 JigsawRose. All rights reserved._

_Need to say a special thank you again to Bookloverstar and Twilightgirl1989 for leaving me my first and second reviews! _

~~** A Literary Romance **~~

~~**Edward**~~

~~(The Next day)~~

I had spent near enough the whole night staring at the ceiling, my thoughts clouded around Isabella and how tired she looked yesterday. There was something bothering her, I got the feeling that she was suffering inside and unable to talk about it with anyone, or perhaps she had intended for it to be secret. Seeing her on the floor of the toilets had sent me into such a panic that it was very difficult to make any sense of the words coming out of my mouth. Why did she come into work knowing that she was ill? I admired that, the woman was a trouper that much was certain.

"I don't mean to drink so much. I just don't know what to do, anymore." Angie said her knees against her body, her arms wrapped around her legs. I climbed off of the bed; I didn't know how long she had been sitting there. I took a blanket from my wardrobe and crouched down to Angie once I reached her. I wrapped the blanket around her, her hand coming out to take one of mine. "I think I need help." She whispered. I sat on my knees running my hands through her hair.

"Everything is going to be okay, honey. I'll always be here for you, Ang. You know that."

"Edward, please don't give up on me," I felt my heart break at how upset she was. I saw this coming but deep down inside had wanted the feeling to go away. Angie was so in love with Ben that having him betray her was of course going to upset her. "Never" I whispered. I was naïve to think that she would just experience upset, Ben has destroyed her in more ways than one and I wanted to kill the bastard numerous times just so he could get the slightest hint of the damage he's caused my best friend.

"We can go to your GP, I can go with you…Maybe he can prescribe some therapy or medication-"

"I can't be on meds, Edward. No human being can truly function when they are on medication, what happens if I can't get myself off of them?"

"Angie, it would only be temporary."

"How do you know? Edward I love you but we both know my GP talks a crock of shit."

"How about my dad?"

"What about him?"

"He used to work in a lot of practices, he came into contact with a lot of therapists, I could call him and he can give me a recommendation for one. A good one."

"Would you mind doing that?"

"Not at all."

"How would that work? I'm only registered in one place."

"My dad knows ways around things; I know he will be able to help you. Would you like to talk to him about it, yourself?"

"I think this is something I have to do. As much as I would love you to do it for me. Edward, I just want the pain to go away, all I feel is pain. Pain and sad all the time."

"I know, Angie….I know." I pulled her into my chest, letting her angle her body so her legs could wrap around my waist. I released my tears once I knew she couldn't see me. Angie was always so much larger than life, seeing her so destroyed made me feel so helpless. As a friend I always wanted to do something to make my best friend feel better but now there was nothing. I did not have a doctorate in medicine and I know that there is never enough done about mental health these days.

"Was it my snoring again that kept you awake?" Angie whispered her voice muffled.

"No, not this time" I replied rocking her gently as she sobbed on my shoulder.

~~**Bella**~~

"Good morning, Bella." Leah greeted me as I approached her desk. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you. Leah...Can you do me a favour? I hope that Carlisle is oblivious to what happened yesterday but if he doesn't and asks you about it…-"

"I will not mention it to him. Edward already asked me to do that before we left, yesterday. Shall I get you a coffee?"

"That would be fantastic...Do I have any messages?"

"One...From your husband, he said that he wished you hadn't come to work today. He sounded very concerned."

"Well, he has known me long enough to know that very little keeps me away from my work." Leah smiled as I walked away from her desk and into my office.

I had come into work intentionally to try and beat Carlisle in case he came down to my office, I do not know why I was so determined to keep him out of the loop. Perhaps I was worried about looking unprofessional, I had become so skilled in keeping my work and home lives separate, I believed this was the making of a fantastic worker. However, I am human and as much as I would like to be a robot from time to come, I could not deny myself the right to feel. At this moment, I felt confusion about a lot of things, which was admittedly very unnatural.

Jacob had been playing nurse last night, constantly attending on me when I did not need to be waited on. I did not vomit again and I felt fine once I had managed to nap for a couple of hours. I had buried myself deeply and comfortably in my duvet and made a point to stay there for the majority of the day. I can't deny it felt nice but, one day is enough. I was a busy woman and I liked my work.

I made my way over to my desk and sat down, kicking off my heels in the same way. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of silence until I heard a knock at my door.

"Bella?" Leah stood in the doorway "Jacob is here to see you."

"Oh-" I stood up from the desk, "bring him in, Leah." After a few moments Jacob came in and beamed at me before closing the distance between us and wrapping his arms around me.

"Could you get out of the house fast enough this morning?" he asked burying his face in my hair.

"Sorry...I did not want you to stop me from coming in." I replied honestly. I pulled away from him as he took my face in his hands.

"Can I help it if I want to take care of my girl?"

"No, but sometimes you have to trust me when I say that I am well; work will help keep me busy. You know I hate being bored, Jake."

"Is there anything I can get for you...I can swing back here on my lunch break?"

"No thank you, sweetie." I kissed his nose as he put his hands up in defeat, he sighed in defeat. Saying nothing else, he walked away from me and out of my office.

~~(An hour later)~~

After sending my dad a long email about Angie's condition – I slouched back on my chair, anxious that I had left Angie alone in the house and in such a vulnerable state. I picked up the phone on my desk and dialled my home number, praying that she will pick up.

"_Hello, Edward Cullen's residence"_

"Ang, it's me. Look I want you to come into my work, or if you are going to say no to that again then will you at least go and stay with your mum. I have sent my dad an email, I might have mentioned before how hard he is to talk with on the phone and until he replies I need to know that you're safe."

"_Edward, stop worrying. I am okay, really. I won't be taking a large amount of pills and washing them down with a massive glass of red any time soon."_

"Please don't even make a joke about it, Ang."

"_I'm sorry…Look, I will be okay. To make it up to you for be so great with me, I will make us some dinner. Reimburse the amount of your wine I have drunk and buy you some beers."_

"Can you call me every few couple of hours until I finish. I just need to know that you're okay."

"_I will, I promise."_

"Thank you."

~~**Bella**~~

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Sleeping can be frowned upon at work." Velvet voice! I swung around on my chair, my eyes meeting with his. I felt like an idiot, why did I always look like such an idiot in front of Edward Cullen?!

"Hello." I greeted him biting down on my lower lip, Edward smiled.

"Leah wasn't at her desk so I just came in. Is that okay?" he asked me.

"Yes. Leah is running an errand for me, anyway. I was enjoying a little peace and quiet as Carlisle pushed back our meeting by half an hour."

"Oh, I would ask if you are feeling any better but perhaps the best thing to ask would be whether you managed to get any sleep at all?"

"Oh, I feel like such an idiot what with yesterday and now, I must look like the most unprofessional woman in the world. Yes, I did sleep and I do feel better. Please come and sit down." I gestured to the chair opposite the desk.

As Edward sat down I placed both hands on my desk and brought my chair forward clasping my hands tightly together in my lap once I was still to keep from fidgeting.

"Can I get you anything, would you like a drink or something?" I asked him, feeling a little bad that I hadn't offered him something already.

"Isn't that your assistant's job?" Edward replied as he sat directly in front of me, his hands clasped in his own lap.

"Yes but I have bombarded her with enough this morning. I have a kettle in my bottom desk drawer and have an emergency tin of coffee. You know in case the Starbucks downstairs catches fire and coffee will be obsolete in the building for a long period of time. It's just a strange thing that I do, I realise it makes me sound crazy."

Edward chuckled, "no it's not crazy at all. I should make a note of that, my assistant is still on maternity leave."

I got up from the desk taking out the small kettle, bottle of water and tin of coffee from my bottom desk drawer and bent over to plug the kettle into my white extension lead behind my desk. I poured the water from the bottle into the kettle and switched it on. I quickly took out the one lonely teaspoon next to the box of paperclips in my desk and sat back down again. "I don't have any milk…I can call down and get some."

"Oh no, I prefer my coffee black."

I ran my hand along the back of my neck before speaking, "I really want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I understand how it must have looked. I was well enough when I came in so it was a spur of the moment thing, I wasn't sick again yesterday. It's unlike me to be ill so, it took me a little by surprise, too."

"You're apologising for being sick?" Edward frowned, confusion clouding his face.

"I am aware that having to see me in that predicament was not something you expected. Or indeed were prepared for."

"Isabella-"

"I understand that I was thinking about issues that were best left outside of the office and left to me to think about in my own time. It is from that mistake that I was not able to attend an important meeting."

"Isabella, truly…It's perfectly alright."

"It is?"

"You were ill, never apologise for that. I wanted to come and fill you in about what you missed, but seeing as Carlisle has to see you himself. It's best if we move this until later."

"Oh well, that would be fantastic…If you are sure."

"Of course I am sure. Isabella, even the best workers get sick." Leah walked in at that moment stopping in her tracks as she noticed Edward. "Good morning, Leah."

"Good morning, Mr Cullen…Can I get you something?"

"No thank you, Isabella is making me some coffee." The kettle clicked, I stood up from my desk and walked over to my window sill, taking off the packet of four cups I left there as I moved. Now was the best time to remove them from the sill and put them away, properly. I poured the coffee into the cups.

"There you go." I held out one of the cups to Edward and he smiled standing up and taking it, he had not noticed that Leah was frozen behind him, staring at him intently. I bit down on my lip, holding back the laughter. I knew that look, It didn't take an idiot to see that Edward was a handsome man and so, all single woman wanted to stand a chance to be considered as his girlfriend. Leah was a woman that I could add to that list.

"Thank you very much, Bella. I will come and see you at four, to speak to you about the meeting."

"Thank you, Edward."

Edward smirked at Leah as he walked out of my office; I looked at Leah and shook my head at her, holding in my laughter. "Calm down, Leah. It's not even lunchtime yet."

Leah shot me a bashful smile and turned around and walked out of my office, closing the door behind her. I sat back down and after taking a sip of my coffee, got to working on completing the to-do list for the day.

~~**Edward**~~

As I entered my office, I placed down the cup of coffee on my desk. I felt my phone vibrating; I took it out of my blazer instantly pressing the 'accept' button.

"Hello mum?"

"_Sweetie, your father just called me. He is extremely busy but he told me of what was happening to Angie. Why didn't you tell me, darling?"_

"It's not my information to tell…Angie means a lot to me and, I have seen how personal concerns can affect someone when they are trying to do their job."

"_Then please bring her to stay this weekend, she will have time to speak to your father properly and he will find the best care he can. We know how much she means to you, Bella and it has been so long since we've seen her. Please ask her to come for us?"_

"I will, mum."

I hung up the phone, my mum instantly making me feel better. She had this amazing ability of lifting the clouds above my head. I wished that she and dad lived closer to me; however, I was old enough to do my own washing.

I quickly picked up my desk phone; a client of mine spoke on the other end.

My day quickly resumed.


End file.
